


Falling Down

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, You know. the usual., fluffy fluff, if i add more tags will people love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down.





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hippity hoppity, everyone! Comin' at you with a hot, fresh TordEdd story. The idea hit me earlier and I just had to write it, so...here you go. Hope you guys enjoy. Comments are always, always appreciated and I hope you guys have a good day!

Another day was passing by.

 

So far, nothing eventful had exactly happened for Edd. Well, other than helping Matt with Tom, whom had somehow gotten his head stuck in the toilet. At this point, when it came to Tom, Edd decided to not question it for the sake of what little sanity he had left. After dealing with that fiasco, Edd had retreated to his room to draw. As he stepped into his room, he looked out of the window to see a dull gray sky, along with raindrops softly hitting his window. He hummed softly, feeling relaxed by the sound of the rain. If this didn’t capture the mid-November mood, he didn’t know what would. Though, when he looked down at himself, he realized his hoodie and shirt were both mildly soaked with toilet water. He made a disgusted sound, moving to his closet to get ready to change. However, something on his computer caught his eye; It looked like a Skype message had just popped up in the lower right corner of his monitor. 

 

When he went over to his bed to take a closer look at his computer, he was surprised to see that he had received a message from Tord. It was an honest shock to see a message from him. After all, Tord had been out on a trip. Of course, Edd was no stranger to his boyfriend’s trips back to Norway that would last for at least a month. He would still message Tord every day, wishing him a good morning and reminding him to take care of himself and sappy shit like that. Tord didn’t usually answer back, but Edd didn’t expect him too. After all, he was probably always busy or something. Though, it never stopped him from feeling a bit lonely.

 

With his curiosity now being piqued, Edd opened up his Skype conversation between himself and Tord to see what the other had said. 

 

[ **Tord** _ 6:43P.M _

 

_ hey! idk if youre busy but if youre not doing anything i can call for a bit _ ]

 

Edd read over the message a few times, excitement building up inside of himself. Tord was  _ never  _ usually able to call. Hell, it was a miracle if he could even text for more than ten minutes. It was such a rare opportunity that Edd felt like he  _ had  _ to take advantage of it.

 

[ **Edd** _ 6:44P.M _

 

_ hell the fuck yea _ ]

 

Edd moved his cursor up to the call button and clicked on it. He quickly plugged in his headphones, listening to the familiar tune of the Skype dial-up on loop before it was cut off by the sound of someone answering the call. Tord’s icon of some random anime chick(real classy) appeared on screen and he heard the other begin to speak. 

 

“Er...hello?” Tord began tentatively. 

 

“Hey, Tord!” Edd greeted cheerfully, though his voice still had the same monotonic inflection. 

 

“Ah, good. Everything works,” Tord muttered, mostly to himself. His voice rose a bit, now clearly speaking to Edd. “Er...sorry that I have not been on as of late. I’ve been pretty busy.”

 

“Yeah, I figured. ‘S all good,” Edd replied. “It’s just nice that I get to actually  _ talk  _ to you for once. When are you gonna be back, anyway?” 

  
  
“Oh...uh, I should be back in a week or so,” Tord looked at the calendar on his wall, his head nodding as he counted the days until he could go back in his head. “Ten days to be exact.”

 

“God, you’ve been gone for like a month and a half,” Edd complained. 

 

“I’m sure you can wait ten more days.” 

  
  
“I’m impatient, Tord! You know this.” 

  
  
Tord chuckled softly. “Well, you’re not wrong. Anyway, how has everything been over there?” 

 

“Eh. Same as always.” Edd shrugged. “Tom got his head stuck in the toilet earlier. I had to help Matt deal with...that.” 

 

“Sounds like something Thomas would do,” Tord said with a soft laugh. “Speaking of, how are the others?” He questioned. He didn’t exactly  _ care  _ about how they were doing, but he figured he might as well ask. 

 

“Eh,” Edd repeated. “Nothing’s changed, really. They’re the same as always.” 

 

“Well...how about you? Are you doing well?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m good. A little grossed out from getting splashed by toilet water, but fine.” 

 

“Edward, you have been covered in blood from  _ zombies _ , and that’s what grosses you out?” Tord teased. 

 

“Hey, toilet water is nasty as fuck!” Edd defended himself. “‘Specially since Tom was in there.”

  
  
“Hmm...you do have a point.” Tord laughed.

 

“But, other than getting covered in gross-ass toilet water, it’s been pretty boring. Oh, fuck, speaking of-” Edd looked back down at himself. “I should probably change. My shirt got covered in water.”

 

“Can you turn the camera on while you do it?” Tord asked with such a cheeky grin that Edd could hear through his headphones. 

 

“Fuck’s sake, Tord.” Edd rolled his eyes as Tord began to laugh. 

 

“I’m just joking, Edward!” Tord insisted through giggles. 

 

“Sure you are, you dirty fuck.” Edd unplugged his headphones and took them off, standing up. “You’re just gonna have to imagine me changing, ‘cause I ain’t turning my camera on.” 

 

“The imagination is a powerful tool, Edward.”

  
  
Edd scoffed. “Shut up.” He took off his hoodie and shirt and tossed them aside, throwing on some clean, dry clothes. “Oh, it’s also raining outside. So, there’s that I guess,” Edd commented when he looked back over at the window and saw the rain.

 

“Really? That’s a coincidence. It’s snowing over here.” Tord looked over at the small window he had, watching the small, white flakes fall down past his window of vision.   
  


 

"When is it  _ not  _ snowing there?” 

 

“Hey! There are times when it doesn’t snow!” Tord turned back toward his monitor. By that time, Edd had gotten fully changed. He sat back on his bed, plugging his headphones back in and putting them back on.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

 

“You have never seen Norway before.” Tord rolled his eyes a bit. “Though, mm, perhaps I should take you to Norway sometime,” he suggested. “There are many pretty sights here. Though, I believe you would be the prettiest sight~” 

 

Edd’s face flushed red, taken aback by the sudden compliment. “Th-That’s fuckin’ gay, Tord,” he mumbled quickly, his first reply to usually anything that flustered him. 

 

“You’re fuckin’ gay, Edward,” Tord mocked, making Edd huff. He had walked right into that one. Well, Tord wasn’t even wrong, anyway.

 

They continued to talk for about another hour about various things. What they had been doing in the past month, some new anime Tord had been watching(of course, Edd teased him like he always did when Tord talked about anime), drawings that Edd had been working on; mundane shit like that. All the while, they would both glance over at their windows occasionally, watching the appropriate precipitation fall down outside. 

 

Of course, all good things must come to an end. After a bit, Tord had stopped talking to tell Edd that he had to go. Masking his disappointment, Edd said, “Oh, okay.”    


 

"Remember, Edward, it’s only ten more days,” Tord reminded him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Ten days. I think I can do that.” 

 

“I sure hope you can. I love you, Edward.” The familiar saying still made Tord feel odd as he said it. It rolled off of his tongue smoothly at this point, but he was still filled with an odd feeling that he couldn’t describe. Yet, he was happy. When he came back to England, he knew that there would be someone to come back to. And honestly, he couldn’t wait to go back to Edd. 

 

“Love you too, Tord,” Edd responded. He couldn’t help but smile, even as Tord hung up. 

 

Even though they had ended the call, they were both left with a happy feeling inside of them and the excitement of being able to see each other again very soon. And with the precipitation falling down at both of their places, they felt just a bit closer to each other.


End file.
